


Benevolence

by TheDragonKing



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKing/pseuds/TheDragonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since the horrible battle with King Stefan that left him dead. The two kingdoms are finally at peace with eachother again. Aurora takes the throne and wants to help Maleficent find love again. Maleficent discovers she may have feelings with Diaval, and he with her. Will they get together or will something get in the way of Maleficent's happiness once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the first fandom that I have ever written. Please leave me your comments and let me know what you think and what you believe should happen next.

Prince Phillip has continued visiting the castle. He was always fond of Aurora and was mesmerized by her effortless beauty. In the past four years the bond between the two of them had grown stronger, and the love within them grew. Phillip knew with all his heart that she was the woman he was meant to be with. However, there was only one thing that was keeping him from proposing.....Maleficent. Even though Prince Phillip knew that Maleficent was no longer evil he still was afraid of her. However, he knew that he had to face his fear to be with Aurora considering that he'd see Maleficent pretty frequently. Prince Phillip mounted his horse and began his journey to the Moors to speak with Maleficent. Once he arrived to the foot of the forest he called out to her.

"Maleficent! I wish to speak with you!" He shouted with a little hesitation.

"My dear boy, you need not to shout!" Maleficent said with a slight smile as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. "What brings you here? Why are you shaking so much boy? Please, just speak your mind."

"I.....I.... was wanting to speak with you about Aurora." Phillip said as he began to relax a bit.

"What about Aurora?" Did something happen? She was perfectly fine yesterday." Maleficent asked hesitantly.

"She is perfectly fine Maleficent. I wanted to let you know that I love her. She is everything I could ever want or need. I know that I may not be the best man in the world, but I promise that I will do everything I can to provide her with everything she needs. She will never be sad and she will always be loved."

"What are you trying to say dear boy? Please speak plainly and dont beat around the bush." You could hear the irritability in her voice.

"I was wanting to ask you for your blessing. I wish to marry Aurora. I know how much she means to you. I also know that she would prefer it this way." Prince Phillip said as he looked at Maleficent. He didn't look away from her at all. This intrigued her. 

"Oh, my dear boy. I am both surprised and grateful for you coming to me. Aurora is everything to me. I respect that you came all this way for my blessing. You coming here and facing me proves that you are worthy of my little beastie. Go to her and make your proposal. Just know this. If you ever harm a hair on her head I will make you wish that you had never of been born." Maleficent said as she patted his left shoulder with a smile of sincerity.

" I promise you I will never harm her. Thank you so much. I will go to her and propose promptly." Phillip said as he mounted his horse.

Without a sound Maleficent had vanished back into the forest as Prince Phillip began his journey to the castle. The whole way there he could not contain his excitement. He had no idea what he would actually say to Aurora. Words would not fail him now. Especially after getting Maleficent's blessing. Once he had arrived at the castle he ran to the front gate.

"I wish to speak with Queen Aurora." Phillip said to the two guards.

The two guards looked at eachother before turning back to him to say, "She is in a meeting, and is not taking any visitors until it is concluded."

"Please, it's of the upmost importance that I speak with her." Prince Phillip pleaded.

The guards finally gave in to Prince Phillip's plea to see Aurora. They let him inside and he was escorted to the throne room where Queen Aurora sat looking as beautiful as ever.

"My Queen, this man wishes to speak with you." The guards exclaimed.

"Thank you men. You may leave him with me. He is a friend of mine." Aurora said with the most gorgeous grin. 

Once the guards had left Prince Phillip approached Aurora. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he reached her. 

"So, I see you enlisted some new guards." Phillip said jokingly.

"Hahahaha. Yes, the other ones were extremely unpleasant. So Phillip, what brings you here today?"

"Aurora.. Ever since I saw you that day in the forest I knew that you were special. My heart jumped out of my chest and into your hands. These past four years have been nothing short of perfection. And I know that you deserve the best of everything. There is no woman on earth that I would rather share my life with than you." Prince Phillip said as he got down on one knee.

"Aurora, if you will have me I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. Will you marry me?" Phillip opened the velvet case revealing the most exquisite diamond ring.

"Oh my... Yes!! Of course I will marry you Phillip!" Aurora exclaimed as she put on the ring and kissed him passionately. Then out of nowhere it dawned on her......Maleficent.  
"What will Maleficent say?" Aurora asked with a look of worry on her face. 

"Maleficent gave me her blessing. You need not worry about her."

"She is all the family I have. I still can't believe this. We must start planning our wedding."

"I have already started. Thistlewit, Knotgrass, and Flittle are all three making the arrangements. We will be married in three days on Friday."

"Oh. I must go to Maleficent and let her know the date."

"Don't be gone to long now." Phillip said with a wink. 

Aurora arrived at the Forest and called out to Maleficent. But to her surprise she was greeted by Diaval instead. 

"Aurora. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" 

"It's okay Diaval. I know about the proposal. That's why I am here actually. I accepted his proposal and we will be married on friday." Aurora stated as she looked around for Maleficent. 

Suddenly out of nowhere Maleficent swooped down right beside Aurora.

"Fairy Godmother, you gave me a fright." Aurora said grabbing her chest. 

"Oh, my dear little beastie. You needn't ever be frightened." Maleficent stated as she ran her fingers through Aurora's golden hair.

"Godmother, I am here to let you know that I accepted Phillip's proposal and am going to be married on friday. I would love nothing more if you will come and give me away. You are all the family that I have left. It would mean so much to me if you did."

"My dear child. Of course I will come and give you away. My little beastie deserves to have everything she wants." 

Friday had come and Thistlewit, Knotgrass, and Flittle made a beautiful gown for Aurora and decorated effortlessly. The wedding went on without a hitch and every one in the castle was surprised to see Maleficent there. She did as she said and walked Aurora down the isle before she gave her away to Prince Phillip. Never had Maleficent ever seen a love so pure. She once thought that true love never existed. However, now she knew it did. The wedding made Maleficent ponder over the idea of true love, and that hers might still be out there somewhere. But how likely would that be? For her to find someone who will accept and love her for who she is wings and all.  
After the wedding there was a ball to celebrate. Maleficent watched from afar with Diaval at her side. Seeing the beautiful girl that she watched over since she was a baby dance with her husband was a bit hard for Maleficent to fully digest. Aurora was no longer a child. She is a gorgeous twenty year old woman. The Queen of the kingdom and wife now to King Phillip. 

"Let's go Diaval. I am ready to go back to the Moors." Maleficent said as she grabbed her staff and began to walk over to Aurora.

She told Aurora that she was leaving and was given the most heart warming hug she had ever recieved. 

"Thank you so much for coming Godmother. Please be careful and come visit me whenever you want." 

"Yes my little beastie. I will always be around for you. Have a good night. I love you." Maleficent said as a tear etched down her perfectly chizzled cheak.

Diaval and Maleficent left the castle and arrived back at the Moors. Both of them were happy for Aurora, but felt the pain that every parent feels when their child gets married. There was no words between the two of them about it though. The only words they spoke when they arrived back was, "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. Lots of Feelings

The next morning Maleficent awoke with Diaval watching her. 

"What are you staring at Diaval?" She said with a hint of disgust. 

"Oh..Nothing much. Just wondering how you could sleep so pleasantly while the girl you practically helped raise is asking for you."

Immediately Maleficent got dressed and left in a hurry without even asking him what it was Aurora wanted. Aurora was outside of the castle walking around the garden when Maleficent spotted her. Maleficent landed as fast as she could in the garden. She walked up to Aurora who was now sitting on a bench. 

"My child. What is it that you wanted?" Maleficent said as she rubbed Aurora's shoulders. 

"Come sit Godmother." Aurora said as she scooted over to make room. 

Maleficent sat at her side and asked, "Is this better?"

"Much." Aurora said with the purist smile.  
"Godmother, you have helped me so much in my life. You practically raised me and if you hadn't put the curse on me I doubt that the world we live in would be as perfect as it is now. You helped me find the love of my life, and I want to help you find yours."

"Hahahaha. My dear little beastie. There is no such thing out there for me, and I am growing to accept that. Look at me darling. I am not that easy to look at. No man would want to be with a fairy. Especially since most all of them are afraid of my kind." 

"But Godmother. I already know who it is."

"Who? There is no such a person. Why will you not listen?"

"Godmother. After everything that you've been through who is the only person that was always by your side?"

"Diaval?" Maleficent said puzzled.

Aurora just smiled and looked up at Maleficent. 

"Diaval cares about you so much. I see the way he looks at you, and I know that he would do anything in the world for you."

"Diaval and I are just friends Beastie. Just companions." Maleficent said as she looked away. She didn't want to give away any sign that Aurora was right.

Maleficent was afraid of falling in love. Any one who knew Maleficent knew why. The only man that she had ever let herself love betrayed her. She knew that she could trust Diaval with anything though. Plus, if he ever did try to betray her she could easily transform him into a measley worm and squish him. 

"Godmother please just listen. At least think about it please? For me?" Aurora said as she made the most adorable pouty face.

Maleficent couldnt help but laugh before saying, "Fine. For you i shall consider it."

Without hesitation or warning Aurora threw herself into Maleficent's arms thanking her over and over again. Maleficent started to realize how much she had actually missed holding her in her arms. She held Aurora as long as she could until Aurora pulled away and kissed Maleficent on the cheek. With a final hug and a couple of goodbyes they both left the garden and went back to there homes.

"So Maleficent. What did our little Queenie want?" Diaval asked with a sheepish grin. 

"She just needed a little girl chat. Nothing that you need to worry your scrawny litte self with." Maleficent said as she sat near the river.

"Who are you calling scrawny? Your cheekbones extend out of your face. You could probably sit an acorn on them." Diaval exclaimed as he ugly laughed real hard. 

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. You are so funny Diaval. Would you like me to turn you into a dog?" Maleficent asked as she smiled as big as she could at Diaval. She knew that he hated dogs and never wanted to be turned into one.

Diaval just rolled his eyes. By now he knew when Maleficent was joking with him. The two of them could just sit there for hours and talk about the most random things. Diaval would tell her stories of him as a crow, and how he escaped out of several traps. But the last trap that he was caught in he couldn't escape from himself. He owed Maleficent his life. Throughout the years he has grown fonder of Maleficent, but could never tell her how he truly felt.  
For who would ever love a crow? Diaval layed on ground beside her and they began looking up at the stars. Silence surrounded them while Maleficent stole a few gazes at Diaval admiring his scars when he wasn't looking. What she didn't realize was that Diaval was doing the same thing. Maleficent wasn't the most pleasant creature, but she was definitely the only one Diaval ever thought about.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora had made Maleficent start to think more about her relationship with Diaval. She hated having feelings, and even more to show them. It's been so long since she was in a relationship and she was afraid how to actually start it. She would never want to jeapordize their love/hate friendship thing they have going on. She loved how that even though he knew that she could easily kill him he still speaks his mind. How is it that the person who pisses you off the most can also make you feel loved? She always thought of Diaval, through the years, as a loyal servant. So what has changed? Has she really fallen for the crow that she saved? Maleficent sat there in the tree pondering over her thoughts.

Maleficent spotted Diaval mud fighting with the little trolls and other creatures. She couldn't help but laugh at the poor soul who was now drenched in mud. She could swear that Diaval just plays so he can get filthy. Diaval looked so happy playing with the little creatures. Maybe this is what makes her love him. She hasn't seen him this happy in a while.

"Diaval!" Maleficent shouted. "Go clean yourself off you silly bird. We have to be at the palace soon to meet with Aurora and Phillip." 

Diaval ran to clean himself up right away. However, what he didn't know was that Maleficent was spying on him watching the mud drip away to reveal what lied underneath. She felt a little guilty at first, but she got over it real quick. For some reason her curiosity got the best of her this time. She found herself almost drawn to Diaval's fit body. He was the first man she had ever seen naked, and Maleficent was sure that she wanted to jump his bones. She stopped watching as soon as he was done and pretended to be finishing up getting ready as she calmed herself down from the excitement. She had never experienced sexual attraction with anyone before, but she knew that she liked it. 

"Alright Maleficent. I'm ready so lets go." Diaval said as he was still wringing out water from his silky black hair.

Without warning Maleficent turned him into a crow and they flew to the castle. Once they arrived she turned Diaval back into a man. 

"I wonder what they need to speak with us about?" Diaval said as he opened the door to the throne room. 

"It's probably nothing important. They probably just wanted to be in our company." Maleficent exclaimed as she winked at Diaval.

The two of them walked in the throne room and were greeted by Aurora and Phillip. 

"Thank you for coming. There is a matter of grave importance which we need to discuss." Aurora said as she gestured to the chairs for them to sit.

"What is it my Beastie?" Maleficent said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"There is a kingdom that threatens us. They want to take over our castle and take my throne away from me. They believe we are to weak to do anything about it. However, they don't know that we have the creatures in the Moors on our side. I wanted to make sure that if they do decide to attack that you will be there to lend a hand."

"Of course we will. We will always be here for you, and will protect you with our lives. You have nothing to worry about. We will destroy anyone that threatens the kingdom." Diaval and Maleficent exclaimed with unmatched confidence. 

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how greatful we are for your help." Phillip said as he shook their hands.

"Now Godmother, have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?" Aurora asked as she winked with with the cutest smirk at Maleficent.

"Yes, my dear Aurora. I agree with everything you've said."

"What are you two talking about?" Diaval asked with curiosity. 

"Nothing Diaval. Let's go home. Aurora and Phillip haven't really been able to have a night to themselves since there wedding day." Maleficent said as she hugged Aurora and nodded at Phillip.

After saying there goodbyes the two of them left and returned back to the Moors.

Maleficent knew that she couldn't keep her feelings for Diaval locked up inside forever. She decided that she would tell him at the perfect moment. Which basically was a way to avoid it, because when is a perfect time to tell someone you love them exactly? She truly had a knack for beating around the bush.


	4. Chapter 4

!!!!BOOM!!!!  
The sound of a canon woke Maleficent and Diaval from their sleep. 

"Oh no! Aurora! Come Diaval something is terribly wrong." The urgency in her voice shook Diaval to his core. 

Once they were outside the Moors they could see the destruction the cannons had caused. The farmers houses and cottages were destroyed and engulfed in flames.  
Maleficent saw the soldiers rising up from the smoke as they marched towards the castle. Maleficent's eyes filled with hatred as she screamed as loud as she could,

"Creatures of the Moors rise and fight with me!!" 

With a quick flick of her wrist Maleficent was in her battle armor as she looked over at Diaval. He did nothing but smile and nod. He knew just what Maleficent was wanting to do. 

Maleficent smiled a little as she pointed at Diaval and said, "Into a Dragon." Diaval transformed into a black and purple fire breathing dragon.  
Once he was transformed all the creatures of the Moors were waiting behind Maleficent for her word.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!"

Maleficent's scream could have been heard from hundreds of miles away. It made the men charging to the castle stop and look back.  
They had the most "what the fuck" look on their faces. 

The creatures of the Moors, Maleficent, and Diaval charged towards the castle. The sound of the creatures crashing into the soldiers armor was like music to Maleficent's ears.

Maleficent looked over to Diaval who was burning the soldiers to ash. She knew that the rest of the Moor creatures were in good hands. She took off into the sky, her wings throwing some of the soldiers to the ground. She headed straight towards the front of the castle. 

"Aurora!!! Beastie!! Are you alright?"  
Aurora came running down the stairs and tackled Maleficent.

"Godmother! I'm so scared!" Aurora said as she proceeded to use Maleficent's clothes as a snot rag. It's times like these that make Maleficent glad she has magic. 

"It's okay darling. I'm here and so are Diaval and the creatures of the Moors. We are all here to protect you and Phillip. Speaking of Phillip. Where is the poor boy?"

"He is in the battle Godmother. It is his duty as King to protect his kingdom."

"Well you need not to worry dear. Nothing will ever happen to Phillip. We have it all under cotrol. I don't see them beating us in any way."

"I hope your right Godmother." Aurora exclaimed as she laid her head on Maleficent's shoulder.

The battle ensued as Maleficent was continuing to console Aurora. The invaders began to dwindle down to a few hundred before they saw something coming out of the smoke from the firse of Diaval. It was a man like no one had ever seen. He was at least eight feet tall and looked like he could tear apart a tank. One by one the Moor creatures attacked, and one by one they fell. The man started to get close to Diaval and he notice that the man had peculiar marks on him that resembled the ones of those who are consumed with dark magic. 

"Do not come any closer! Or you will be blown to bits!" Phillip yelled as Diaval blew fire into the air. 

The man began to laugh as he marched towards them. Diaval began to worry and gestured for Phillip to go into the castle. Of course he was hesitant at first, but Diaval's growl helped him move along real quick. The man began to grow even closer. 

"Who are you?" Diaval wondered. Then he heard a small voice in his head say, "I am Akeldama. A dark elf here to destroy your kingdom for my King." It threw Diaval for a loop before he realized that this dark elf can use magic. He knew that he could be risking his life to stop Akeldama. But in his eyes it was an easy choice. Diaval sprung forwards and attacked Akeldama breathing fire all over his body. 

Diaval was sure that it would kill him. Once he stopped and the smoke cleared Akeldama was still standing. Only his armor was damaged by the fire. Diaval began to panic and continued attacking him with everything he had.

"It's no use you stupid beast. You will never harm me. Only good magic derived from love and innocense could harm me." Akeldama said mockingly at Diaval. 

Suddenly Maleficent and Aurora heard a huge scream. The sound of it crushed Maleficent's heart. As Maleficent approached the window she saw Akeldama standing over Diaval holding his heart in his hand. 

Filled with rage Maleficent darted towards Akeldama. Not even five seconds later she was on the ground in front of Diaval.

"Do not come near him. You just made the worst mistake of your life you ugly elf. And i will make sure it is your last." 

Akeldama just laughed at Maleficent. In his mind he was invincible. But one mistake he made was doubting Maleficent's power. He had no idea of the magic she so easily contained. The battle betwen Akeldama and Maleficent lasted no more than five minutes, but it seemed like it lasted forever. At least to Aurora and Phillip who watched helplessly from the front windows of the castle. 

Once the battle ended Akeldama was completely deatroyed and torn apart. His body was scattered all over the place. Maleficent immediately went to Diaval. He had transformed back into the crow she saved. She picked him up in her hands and let out a scream of agony that would destroy the hearts of even the most happiest of people. She dropped to the ground still holding Diaval and staring into his eyes. 

"Wings.....My wings.... I lost you...I...I wish that my magic could bring you back. Just for a minute. So I could tell you I love you." 

Aurora and Phillip darted out of the castle and attempted to console Maleficent, however, it didn't work.

Aurora sat and held Maleficent. As they sat there she looked up at Aurora and said, " You see Beastie. True love doesn't exist for me. You are the only true love I will ever get. Pain and heart ache are all I recieve from any man. My heart is filled with darkness that will never go away. But your true love exists. Keep it and hold on to it." 

Once she finished talking she stood up and kissed Aurora on the forehead. And in a flash took off to the Moors where she later buried Diaval. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Phillip asked Aurora.

"She will never be okay. All we can do is show her that we love her. And that she will never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for reading! Cookies for everyone!!!!!!


End file.
